<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always by your side by gottalovev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502026">Always by your side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev'>gottalovev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Battle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Secret Relationship, ambiguous timeline, where everyone is friends and works together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Battles are harsh and violent. Sometimes the aftermath is the complete opposite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always by your side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/gifts">hundredthousands</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609693">Marvel Trumps Hate 2018 Art Fills</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands">hundredthousands</a>.
        </li>

        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands">hundredthousands</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019">stony_stocking_2019</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I chose to use the request of "Any art or fic based on my past works"</p><p>The <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609693/chapters/48935768#workskin">art I chose</a> (which is chapter 2 of your MTH2018 Art Fills, and hopefully you don't mind that I imbedded it in the fic) is fantastic and very evocative ♥ . I really hope the words I came up with to accompany it will please you, Hundredthousands!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's tight, but Tony negotiates a turn between buildings before shooting up for the sky. He almost makes it out, but FRIDAY's analysis shows that he hasn't lost the alien ship at all. They are waiting up top, an unwanted welcoming committee with too much firepower. Tony banks left, smashing through the windows on the second to last floor of the office building instead of popping up in their crosshairs. </p><p>The office space is empty, thank god. If Tony's remembering right, it's Sunday morning. But then again, the fight has been going on for two weeks and no one goes to work anymore. Tony flies across the deserted high-executive office, then a meeting room, smashing walls without remorse.</p><p>"Guys, I thought I had this, but I can't seem to shake 'em!" Tony calls out on comms. He stops before exiting the building, considering his options.</p><p>"Dammit Tony! Where are you?" Steve asks.</p><p>"1095 Avenues of the Americas, Captain," FRIDAY says. "Salesforce Tower, right next to the Bank of America Tower."</p><p>Right, right. It was going too fast, weaving between buildings, he hadn't realized. On Tony's display, the small alien craft is still hovering above his head. Wherever Tony comes out, they'll try to shoot him down again. In fact, they are firing at the roof to open it up and get at him. He's stuck, and even though he brought this on himself, he doesn't regret the decision at all. It was necessary to lure the fighter ship away from the others, too exposed in the rubbles. He’ll take having the target on his own back instead of theirs anytime.</p><p>And to think it was going so well thirty minutes ago. They were certain that they'd finally found and incapacitated the last of the Nahens - belligerent orange alien soldiers, Tony's not a fan - and won the battle. Never before had the Avengers needed to fight for so long: fifteen days of an interminable trench war that has wrecked a lot of Manhattan. Yes, aliens hitting New York again, how unoriginal. It's surprising that people still live in the city, the insurance premiums are exorbitant. </p><p>At least the Nahens haven't received reinforcements and were contained on the island at the end of the first week. Or so everyone thought, once all of their agile aircrafts seemed destroyed. Visibly the wannabe invaders had hidden a last ship, or maybe they'd just finished fixing this one. Whoever is flying it doesn't care about escaping: they decided that their last hurrah on Earth would be to kill Avengers before being taken down.</p><p>"Tony, Tony, are you still there?" Steve's voice jars Tony out of a daze he hadn't even realized he'd fallen into. He lost a few seconds it seem. </p><p>"Yes, I'm okay. Sorry." </p><p>He's so exhausted, he probably shouldn't be flying the suit. No, worse than that, Tony's certain that he's a liability <i>but</i> he keeps going because they have to end this. They're all dead on their feet, even Steve. By Tony's count, Steve barely took half a dozen power naps in the last two days, that's it. Of course he keeps going too. They all do.</p><p>The blasts above Tony's head are getting way too loud for comfort, and he debates the merits of making a run for it. </p><p>"Tony, I'm inbound. Closing on your location," Rhodey says.</p><p>Oh thank god, Jim is back. He shouldn't be, not yet since he left to get some shuteye less than three hours ago. </p><p>"It's lovely to hear you, cupcake," Tony says. "Aren't you supposed to be the lucky one in bed right now?"</p><p>Tony and Rhodey - and Sam before he broke his leg and a wing - have been providing air support. He and Jim can't rest at the same time, however short the breaks are.  It's in situations like theses that Tony wishes Thor and Carol were stationed on Earth at all times. Not enough Avengers fly for Tony's taste, and Steve keeps refusing offers for his own armor.</p><p>"I was, but FRIDAY has a standing order to warn me when you're being even more of a dumbass than usual."</p><p>"The constant alarms must be exhausting," Bucky pipes up, as if he's welcome to intrude in their conversation.</p><p>"Chatter," Steve warns. "Rhodes, can you reach Tony's position without endangering yourself?"</p><p>"Yes, the tunnel of the F line is still intact, and there's no train in the way. I'm reaching 57th Street, I'll exit at 42 and Bryant and fly right up."</p><p>That's a great idea, a total stealth approach. He's so proud of his brilliant, brilliant friend.</p><p>"Go tech!" Tony exclaims.</p><p>Rhodey chuckles. "We'll sing The Beaver Calls later, alright?" </p><p>"Yeah, baby! Need me to make a diversion?"</p><p>"Not a bad idea," Rhodey says. "FRIDAY?"</p><p>"Countdown set to the best moment to divert their attention as you emerge from the subway station, Colonel," FRIDAY says.</p><p>"Be careful, the both of you," Steve demands. </p><p>Tony checks the positions of the rest of the team and frowns. Is that… Yes, of course it is. The good captain is telling them to stay safe, but he's also coming over and putting himself in danger. The goal was to lure the aliens <i>away</i> from Steve!</p><p>"What the hell, Steve? Stay back!" </p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Dammit, Cap. I don't have the brainpower to both fight and worry about you at the same time!"</p><p>FRIDAY's countdown is almost to zero, too. The blue dot on the display stops moving and Tony breathes out in relief.</p><p>"Thank you," he says. "It won't be long, okay? We've got this."</p><p>"Tony?" Rhodey asks.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready," Tony says. "Let's get this bastard."</p><p>He flies out of the building with lots of explosions and fanfare, on the opposite side from which Rhodey is coming up. To ensure eyes <i>and</i> cannons remain on him, and that the ship doesn't move too much, Tony drops towards the street. It works, and Tony finds himself zig-zagging to dodge enemy fire the best he can. The Nahens use a plasma ray that packs a punch, and he can't afford a direct hit. Fortunately, luck is on his side, and Rhodey too. He's almost at the pavement when he hears an explosion, then a whoop of joy. </p><p>"Boom!" Rhodey shouts.</p><p>A collective cheer erupts on the team channel. Tony flips around to see for himself - while Steve congratulates Rhodey - and is promptly blindsided by debris. The shock isn't serious, but it is surprising and Tony crashes on the pavement and skids on his back for a good forty feet. The suit offers the necessary protection, but the impact rattles his bones. <i>Too old for this shit,</i> Tony muses while looking up at the building he just escaped (and the action on top of it). The alien craft is destroyed, but Rhodey is still firing at the thing. It's possible that the long fight has made them vindictive.</p><p>"Tony?" Steve asks, sounding worried. "I saw you go down, are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I'm good," Tony says. He doesn't feel like getting up anytime soon, though. "Thanks for the save, Jiminy."</p><p>"Always my pleasure, man. Are you sure you're okay?"</p><p>"Peachy. Just taking a break."</p><p>The blue dot for Steve is approaching fast on the HUD's map, and Tony sits up while swallowing a groan. He <i>is</i> fine and doesn't want to worry him too much. Nonetheless, Steve drops to his knees by his side, blue eyes wide with fear as he discards the shield and grabs the armor's shoulders.</p><p>"Hey, hey," Tony reassures, retracting the helmet. "I'm okay, I swear."</p><p>Steve scans his face, eyes intense, and after a beat the tension in his frame snaps like a rubber band.</p><p>"Oh thank god," Steve says, falling on his ass right next to the suit.</p><p>"It was nothing. They didn't shoot me, I got clipped by concrete. Sloppy landing, that's all."</p><p>"You scared me," Steve murmurs. He's not just talking about the crash, but also about how Tony did everything he could to focus the alien ship on himself in the first place.</p><p>"I know, sorry." Tony leans an armored shoulder against Steve's chest and rests his elbow on his thigh, too. </p><p>They rarely allow themselves displays of affection in the open like this, but Tony knows the contact will ground Steve. Heck, Tony feels about a million times better when Steve leans back into the touch. He turns his head towards Steve, notes that he's all but curled around his back, and Tony closes his eyes, soaking in the comfort of having him close. </p><p>They stay silent for long minutes, just breathing together. Tony faintly hears the chatter on Steve's comm link, but pays it no mind. He wonders if he'll fall asleep like this, leaning on Steve on top or rubbles in the middle of Midtown. He's tired enough for it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>When he senses a kiss to his hairline, Tony blinks his eyes open in surprise only to see Steve leaning in with intent. He kisses back - of course he does - reveling in the clear claim of it. Steve is both forceful and sweet, and it's glorious. He also smiles with so much love when they separate that Tony's poor heart skips.</p><p>"That was nice," Tony whispers. </p><p>Steve's been weary of coming out, saying that he shares pretty much everything with the world already. Tony understands where he’s coming from all too much.  </p><p>"I love you and I don't want to keep us a secret anymore," Steve says. </p><p>He looks as if he's ready to not only stop being careful when they are out of their home, but to proclaim loudly they are in a committed relationship and fight whoever disagree.</p><p>Tony grins, feeling buoyant. "I love you too, sweetheart. Whatever you want. You know I don't mind."</p><p>"You should," Steve says, cupping Tony's neck in his gloved hand and resting their foreheads together. "I'm damn lucky be with you, and you deserve someone who's proud to show you off."</p><p>He snorts and kisses Steve's lips again. "Thank you, baby."</p><p>"Shut up, Bucky," Steve says out of nowhere, making Tony realize he forgot about the team being on the line. </p><p>Tony laughs, tapping Steve's thigh. He doesn’t know what Bucky said, but he can guess well enough. "To be fair, you are being pretty sappy."</p><p>"I know and I don't care," Steve replies, petulant. "I love you I love you I love you -"</p><p>He interrupts his beautiful and amazing Steve with a kiss, his heart filled with love. Nothing is more important than this - them - and Tony is rock certain they can make it work. The alternative is inconceivable. </p><p>Around them the city is in shambles, and Tony is so tired he might pass out from exhaustion, but he's never been happier. True love is great that way, and he promises himself he'll grab it with both hands and never let go.</p><p> </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note:  The Beaver Calls is the MIT sports teams' (the Engineers) fighting song...</p><p>“I’m a beaver, you’re a beaver, we are beavers all.</p><p>And when we get together, we do the beaver call!</p><p>e to the u, du dx, </p><p>e to the x, dx.</p><p>Cosine, secant, tangent, sine;</p><p>3 point 1 4 1 5 9.</p><p>Integral, radical, mu, dv</p><p>Slipstick, slide rule, MIT!</p><p>GO TECH!”</p><p>(may I say with love... NERDS!)</p><p>♥ ♥ ♥</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>